The Wizard of Cray
by HarukaChan012
Summary: A problem at card capital arose and made everyone worried but Shin decided to have a fun summer together as thanks with everyone, but something terrible happened, but with this Misaki learned to have a better understanding with her teammates through an exciting adventure.


**The Wizard of Cray**

**Summary: A problem at card capital arose and made everyone worried but Shin decided to have a fun summer together as thanks with everyone, thus making an idea to have a fun summer vacation at a resort with everyone, but something terrible happened, but with this Misaki learned to have a better understanding with her teammates through another world. WHAT ANOTHER WORLD?**

**Intro: yeah I know crappy summary, anyway… Oh yeah this is before link joker hehe… **

** Anyway on with my second story X3 hope you like it \(^o^)/!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Char's, Vanguard, Etc. …**

**Chapter 1 – Problems, Summer and Card Capital**

**~At Card Capital~ "Normal P.O.V" –Morning-**

It was a normal hot summer day at card capital and as you know when you talk about summer it is sure to be very EXTREMELY HOT!

"Uhhh… Shin-san it's so hot!" Misaki complained while looking annoyed at Shin.

"Ahh… Well the repairman won't be coming until this afternoon… so bear with it for a little while" Shin said.

The door opened and Shin and Misaki both looked at the person who went in with a concerned look.

"G-Good… Good Morning…" Aichi said all worn out from the heat and continued "It so hot today, it's different from the other days…" he finished and proceeded into the shop.

Aichi sat down near the fight table and noticed something "Huh… Why is it so hot in here too?".

Shin froze at the comment and gulped before speaking "Well…" But Misaki continued the sentence for him "He forgot to do maintenance for the Air conditioners so it broke down and it needs repair" and giving a glare to Shin that says **"**You're so useless**" **and Shin just felt sorry for himself muttering a **"**Sorry**"**.

"It's ok-" but before Aichi could finish the door opened with a cheerful and full of energy Kamui entered "Hello everyone, the great me is back again!"

"Ahh… Kamui-kun" Aichi said in delight.

"Oh! Aichi onii-san." Kamui said making his way to Aichi.

And of course Kamui noticed too "Why is it so hot in here?"

Misaki sighed and went to Aichi's seat and said to Kamui "It's Shin-san's fault"

"Heh… Why?" Kamui asked in confusion.

"He forgot to do a regular maintenance to the air conditioner" Misaki answered.

Shin just felt extremely sorry for himself. (Poor Shin)

The door opened again "The Great Morikawa is back for more lesson to teach and awesomeness to show, so who is ready to fight and lose to the Great ME!" and revealed Morikawa and Izaki followed by Kai and Miwa.

"No one would even want to fight you Make-mi" Kamui said.

And the fight starts… NOW!

"What did you say Brat!" Morikawa retaliated.

"I said no one would want to fight a loser like you!" Kamui strike back until…

"Huh… why is it so hot in here" Morikawa noticed.

"Huh, yeah I didn't notice because you two where fighting until Morikawa noticed it." Izaki noticed too.

"Huh, did the AC broke or something Tenchou?" Miwa asked and looked at Shin followed by Kai.

"If the AC is broken then no one would want to play here since it is so hot." Izaki noted.

Shin was taken aback by this and paled, Izaki was right, if this keeps going kids will not come here to play which means no profit!

"Well Tenchou forgot to do a regular maintenance so the AC was broken… but I don't think it's completely his fault, I mean Tenchou is just busy with the shop and somethings… you know." Aichi said trying to cheer up Shin.

Shin just cried anime style **_"_**_uhuhu… Thank You Aichi-kun._**_"_**

"Aichi you're too nice" Misaki said looking at Shin.

"Huh…?" Aichi said a little confused.

"Beside I think I'm also at fault here too." Misaki muttered and Aichi slightly heard what she said.

"Well anyway, have you called maintenance Tenchou?" Miwa asked Shin walking to the counter.

"Y-Yeah… I already called" Shin answered.

"When will the repairman be coming?" Izaki asked following Miwa to the counter.

"They said in the Afternoon." Shin said.

And then people started to come in.

**~Noon~ -Still at Card Capital-**

By that time there were already few people and before they got out they would usually say.

"It's so hot in here"

"I can't cardfight like this"

"I can't stand the heat"

"It's so hot outside and even in here man what's up with this store"

"I'll just look for another shop"

"Let's go back tomorrow"

Making the group feel sorry and worried about Shin, especially Misaki and Aichi.

They have been struggling with the heat.

Tenchou Dairi was feeling hot too and was making annoying meows.

**~Later~**

*Ring Ring* "Hello… Yes… Yes… What… Cold… When… Okay… Thanks Bye" and then the whole place where Shin sat became gloomy and dark. Earning worries from the group.

"What's the matter Tenchou?" Aichi was the first to ask.

Misaki noticed something from the call and said "Don't tell the repairman couldn't come" and made Aichi and the others worry.

Shin froze, Misaki hit the head on the nail.

"What bad luck you got there" Miwa said and Kai could just sigh.

"Well, when will they be able to repair it then" Izaki asked.

"Three days from now" Shin cried anime tears again.

"What! That long." Morikawa yelled.

"If that continues…" Kai spoke and everyone looked at his direction "no one would be interested in going here to cardfight."

"Kai got a point" Miwa said.

"What will happen to the shop?" Aichi said worried.

"Yeah, and the shop may have a bad reputation" Izaki said.

"For such a small thing could be so big" Misaki said in a small tone.

"Then what would you guys suggest?" Shin asked already feeling down but popped an idea "I know for the meantime let's close the shop before the appointed day and let's have a fun summer time!" Shin happily suggested.

"Oh yeah finally were going to the beach!" Morikawa shouted with joy.

Misaki smiled because of Shin's suggestion finally out of the shop and out to have fun to tell the truth she also wants to have fun, since they could also use some vacation, Misaki thought this could be the right time.

But Aichi felt a little uneasy and became worried thinking **_"_**_What's this weird feeling I have?_**_"_** but smiled at everyone thinking it was just nothing or it just came from the summer heat.

**~Morning~**

"Is everyone here?" Shin asked in a lively tone making sure everyone is here "If so let get things set" and making sure everything is all set.

"Hey, Tenchou is here with us too." Emi said rather amused and "Meow" was Tenchou Dairi's reply but "What, but I'm the manager!" was Shin's shocked response.

"Yeah, it was Shin-san's suggestion." Misaki explained.

"Then this day is going to be fun! Right, Mai." Emi said in excitement.

"Yeah!" was Mai's reply.

"I didn't think would agree to be here" Kamui said to Miwa.

"Well… I actually persuaded him or more likely a deal just to force him to join us." was Miwa's unsure answer.

"Ehh…" was Aichi's shocked reply.

"And what is it?" Izaki asked rather curious of what Miwa was talking about.

"Maybe it's to become my Pupil… muwahaha…!" Morikawa stupidly answered which made the others sweat drop.

"I don't think that that is it." –Izaki.

"Not in a million years." –Miwa.

"Ehehe…" –Aichi.

"Yeah right." –Kamui.

"Hmph" Kai could actually hear what they were talking about.

"Okay let's go everyone, Tenchou-Dairi!" was the signal to go by Shin.

"Meow." Tenchou Dairi said in a mad tone.

"Ten… Chou?" Shin said.

"Meow" Tenchou Dairi meowed in satisfactory.

**~At the Resort~**

"Okay let's get things done" Shin said. And after that, they started to carry their things to the cottage (The resort they used is the one they used on the first season on episodes hmm… 34 & 35 since the one on the 2nd season needed an airplane to get there).

**~After a while~**

"Yes, the beach, here I am!" And thus Morikawa jumped into the water in excitement "Hey, Izaki, Aichi c'mon here!".

"As always…" Izaki said.

Aichi just sweat dropped with Misaki and the others excluding Kai.

Kai and Miwa were playing Vanguard with Tenchou Dairi under the shadows of the umbrella.

Misaki was playing with Mai and Emi and with Shin.

Aichi was with Izaki and Morikawa and Kamui, Reiji and Eiji at the water playing but Morikawa and Kamui started fighting again.

"What was that!?" Morikawa shouted.

"You heard what I said loud and clear! Make-mi." Kamui retaliated.

"Calm down you two!" Izaki tried stopping the two.

Aichi just sighed but noticed Kai doesn't even get into the water and approached them but it didn't go unnoticed by Kamui, Misaki and Shin.

"Miwa-kun, Kai-kun, why don't you come and swim for a while, this is why we are here after all." Aichi reasoned.

Kai sighed before answering "I can do whatever I want, besides…" and then stood up looking at Miwa "I don't even want to come here in the first place." and then left.

"S-sorry…" was all Aichi could say making Miwa feel sorry for the boy.

"Don't worry Aichi, that is just how Kai is… he is still just shy and don't know how to respond" Miwa said comforting Aichi.

Tenchou Dairi was comforting Aichi by

"Thanks, Tenchou-Dairi." Aichi thanked while caressing Tenchou Dairi's fur.

Misaki noticed the depressed Aichi and approached them "Aichi, stop thinking things like that, you know Kai has changed and it is because of you. There is maybe something that is bothering him that is why he is acting like that so don't worry about it… there is still tomorrow" Misaki said and gave Miwa a nod signaling it's his turn.

"Yeah, I mean maybe he was just grumpy cause you're going to Miyaji instead of Hitsue for high school or something ahaha…" Miwa teased Aichi earning a red rosy cheek from the blunette.

"Miwa…" Misaki nudged Miwa's shoulder signaling something.

"Ahaha… anyway Aichi just leave Kai to me… Okay!" Miwa said trying to calm him down "Bye" with that Miwa left to find Kai.

"Hmmm… he is grumpy as always" Kamui murmured from his place and lost to his tracks of thoughts when Morikawa splashed water on his face and eventually they continued to play and swim in the water with Aichi and with the girls also.

**~Afternoon~**

"Let's go back to the cottage everyone; it's almost dinner time we need to prepare!" Shin said.

"Meow" Tenchou Dairi said it was nearly time to eat so he was happy.

"What, no way!" Morikawa complained.

"Yes way, besides there is still tomorrow, so let's go back for now!" Shin reasoned.

"Okay." Morikawa said in defeat.

"We are going to make curry, well then let's assign each group by lucky draw and the first is cooking rice; Misaki and Mai-chan, cutting vegetables; Reiji-kun, Eiji-kun, Kamui-kun, Emi-chan and Aichi-kun, salad making; Kai-kun and Miwa-kun, and cutting the woods to be used; Morikawa-kun and Izaki-kun!" Shin announced.

"Okay!" –Everyone.

Meanwhile while preparing the food.

"Ah!" -?

"Huh! Aichi are you alright?" Emi asked worriedly and everyone turned in their direction.

"I'm okay." Aichi said trying to calm Emi.

"Huh, Aichi your hand, you're not okay!" Emi said feeling anxious.

"Hey, what happened?" Misaki asked checking on Aichi and Emi.

"Emi I'm alright it's just a small cut." Aichi said calmingly.

"Hey what happened?" Morikawa asked.

"Let me see that Aichi-kun" Shin said holding Aichi's hand.

"Hmm… Aichi-kun, I understand that you have not much experienced peeling vegetables but if you're not feeling well you should have just let us do the work." Shin said making the others shocked not noticing it.

"No I'm fine really!" Aichi said taking his hand away but was pulled by Kai and said "You are not okay, think about yourself and just rest for now and leave the rest to us, we can do this you don't need to worry" shoving back Aichi's hands.

Although Kai said such good things but how he said and acted made Kamui mad "Hey Kai, you don't need to be that rough.".

"Kamui-san!" Reiji-said alarmed a fight might start.

"As I said, I can do whatever I want" Kai hit back and returned to his position.

"Man you are so irritating" Kamui replied back.

"Good then" Kai said signaling to the end of the fight leaving Kamui totally frustrated.

"Hey Aichi-kun, let's apply first aid to your cut." Shin said when the atmosphere finally cooled and instructed Aichi to follow him.

"Kamui calm down." Misaki said and then looked at Kai.

"Hmm… de Javu" Morikawa said.

"Seriously?!" Izaki just sweat dropped.

"Kamui-san" Reiji and Eiji said.

Misaki sighed "Okay now back to work the sun is almost down, we're losing daylight!" And then everyone returned to worked.

**~At Kamui, Reiji and Eiji's side~**

"Calm down Kamui-san." Reiji said.

"That jerk, what was his problem acting like that it is as if he is not worried." Kamui said clenching his fist.

"Acting like he was forced?" Eiji said the idea just popped out. **(**I didn't put it on acronym for you guys to understand even and even I am having a hard time thinking of his acronyms so sorry hehe…**)**

"Precisely." –Kamui.

"Maybe he is still not just used to acting it through." –Reiji.

"Yeah, I mean he did say some nice words though he acted like he was mad of something." –Eiji.

"…maybe Aichi-san's clumsiness?" Reiji thought.

"Where did you even get that?" –Kamui.

**~At Miwa and Kai's side~**

"Hmm… as always Kai you are not good at acting it up." Miwa teased.

Kai sighed "Shut up".

"You saw the cut didn't you… That's why you got mad because Aichi is not thinking about himself as always again, being clumsy and all, others first and all." Miwa said that made Kai silent which meant that was just mad that Aichi was not thinking about himself as always.

**~At Aichi and Shin's side~**

While everyone was preparing Tenchou Dairi was taking a nap.

"Hmm… this is surprisingly long and deep, and you surprisingly cut both your pointer and middle, although your injury on your middle is not much that alarming, is there something that is bothering you?" Shin asked concerned about Aichi.

"Well-" Aichi started but hesitated.

"It's okay you can tell me" Shin smiled at him and continued tending his injury.

"W-well, you see yesterday, when you told us you were planning to go to the beach- Ah!" Aichi said but paused from the pain.

"Woops… sorry, please continue!" Shin stopped for a while but continued.

"And then I started to have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen, I keep trying to stop thinking about it but once in a while I started thinking about it again… and I am starting to think if I am able to have a fun summer with everyone." Aichi said in a low and depressed voice.

"Well, if you ask me, just look for something that can interest you or something… I know when you start feeling that uneasiness just think about Kai-kun" Shin said in a comforting and teasing manner. Earning a squeal and shock from the blunette "TENCHOU!" that made Aichi shout loudly and blush furiously, which can be heard by the group outside, thinking what is happening inside but they didn't worry especially Misaki, which just sighed, but Emi was curious what was happening even Kai.

"MEOW!" Tenchou Dairi was woken up shocked from Aichi's shout.

"Ahh… I'm sorry Tenchou Dairi!" Aichi apologized to the bothered sleeping cat.

But it was as if Tenchou Dairi was not mad at Aichi but to the person that made him shout.

"Ahaha… It's okay Aichi-kun, your secret is safe with me." Shin said and stood up "I'll be checking on the others want to come"

Aichi also stood up "Yeah, uhm… Tenchou… is it… is it really… obvious?" Still blushing.

Shin stopped for a second and scratched his cheek and turned his back to Aichi and said "Well, there is three of us that knows it so I think well, Yes, it is obvious"

Aichi wants to faint from embarrassment "th-those three… co-could it be…" and said while stuttering then Aichi thought for a while and realized "Tenchou, Misaki-san and… Miwa-kun" Aichi fell down on his knees almost fainting "The most sharpest!".

Shin noticed and knelt on his knees and faced Aichi "Ehehe… it's okay, there is nothing wrong about that, though some people think it is bad, but for me it's not bad since it depends on how this person turned out to be, well what I mean is just be yourself and don't think about what other people say, I mean this is you and this is what the God's have planned for you, but it is still your own decision if you get to much offended by what the others have to think and say about you." Shin reached for Aichi's hand and helped him stand up "I think I said too much let's go".

**~At Kai and Miwa's side~ **

"Hmm… I wonder what does two doing… aren't you curious Kai?" Miwa started teasing Kai again and made Kai annoyed.

"Hmph" Kai ignored Miwa.

"What if… ohoho…" Miwa said trying to make Kai think of stuff.

"Don't even think about it." Kai said now irritated.

"If so maybe Tenchou Dairi was just punishing Tenchou haha…" Miwa said thinking of possible things of what might be happening inside.

**~At Kamui, Reiji, Eiji, Morikawa and Izaki's side~**

"Huh what was that scream all about?" Reiji said.

"Yeah, even the cat shouted." Kamui said in shock.

"Maybe Tenchou did something to the cat?" Eiji said.

"Ohh… yeah Aichi shouted first then Tenchou Dairi." Izaki noticed.

"Maybe Tenchou tried to pull a prank to the cat but Aichi tried to stop it." Morikawa said.

They all just sweat dropped by the comment.

**~At Emi, Mai and Misaki's side~**

"Hmm… I wonder what happened to Aichi" Emi said worried about Aichi.

"I'm sure Shin-san did something funny again so don't worry about it, besides with Tenchou Dairi Meowing so loud like that maybe Shin-san did something that made him mad." Misaki reassured and comforted Emi.

"But come to think of it… even though Kai-san looked like he is cold but really is caring for others, I mean he cared for your brother in his own way right Emi-chan?" Mai noticed.

"Hmm… yeah come to think of it… he is that type of person… what do you think Misaki-san?" Emi noticed too and turned to Misaki.

"_Well, how should I say this, I can't tell them yet that his brother has a secret crush on him and Kai has a crush on his brother, wait…_**_" _**Misaki has come to a conclusion of what the two might be talking about **_"_**_That idiot Shin-san must have told him that he knows…_**_"_**And because of that Misaki's aura grew darker making the boys next to her shiver.

"Uhmm… Misaki-san wha-what's w-wrong?." kamui asked and made Misaki snap out of her anger.

"Huh! Oh… no-nothing" Misaki said and looked at Miwa and Kai's direction and saw Miwa had a funny look on his face and then turned and with a little pink blush visible on her cheek though unnoticed by the others.

"About what you asked, well he used to be like that, but that is just how Kai is, he seems unsocial but he is kind and thinks about his friends" Misaki replied.

"Hmm… but what about Kamui-kun and Kai-san" Mai asked and looked at Emi.

"Yeah it seems that he has a big grudge on Kai or something was it because of that time?" Emi asked Misaki.

Misaki hesitated but answered, it brought back bad memories to her "… Yeah…" and continued "well it is not the only time… one example is the VF Circuit when he decided to be on Ren's team saying this is the path he would go."

"Oh… so that's what happened." –Mai.

Shin and Aichi got out followed by Tenchou Dairi and Shin made his way to check the food and Aichi made his way to Emi and the others and Tenchou Dairi followed Aichi.

"Aichi onii-san, are you all right?" Kamui asked in concern.

"Yeah Aichi, are you feeling better." Emi asked.

"_After that talked with Tenchou who wouldn't be_**_" _**Aichi thought and sighed and answered "Yeah, Tenchou said that it was pretty deep and long so I wouldn't be able to use my pointer finger for a while, but it made him surprise that I injured two finger but the other injury is not too alarming to everything is fine now."

"I noticed you were silent that time, you were thinking too deep, but I am just glad you are now okay." Misaki said in relief.

Kai smiled a little that it is so unnoticeable but Miwa could see it.

"Okay, everything is done we just need to prepare for dinner." Shin instructed everyone to prepare.

**~Evening~**

"Itadakimasu!" –Everyone said in Unison.

"Wow, I tasted Emi-san's delicious curry." –Kamui.

"It's so delicious!" –Reiji.

"ISD, yo!" –Eiji. **(**ahaha… I tried.**)**

"We all made it not just her." –Misaki.

"I want seconds Tenchou." –Morikawa.

"That was fast!" –Izaki.

"Okay!" –Shin.

"What do you think Emi-chan?" –Mai.

"Everyone worked hard for this. It's natural it is delicious. Right Aichi?!" –Emi.

"Yeah." –Aichi.

"Too bad Aichi didn't help much in cooking it, right Kai?" –Miwa.

"I don't care if he did." –Kai.

"And here is for you Tenchou-Dairi." Shin said placing down the food bowl to Tenchou Dairi.

"Meow" was Tenchou Dairi's answer satisfied from the meal.

After that Aichi started to feel much more uneasy that expected but tried shrugging it off but not all was gone.

Shin noticed Aichi's change of phase thinking he might be feeling bad again.

**~After the meal~**

"Okay that's all of it!" Aichi said finished cleaning the dishes.

"That was so good isn't" –Reiji.

"Yeah" –Eiji.

"But it would be much better if Emi-san made it." –Kamui.

Aichi was going to approach Kai and Miwa but stop on his tracks when he suddenly felt it again.

"_It's this_****_feeling again, what is this exactly._**_" _**Aichi thought and looked at Shin with a scared face.

Shin was with Misaki and was near Kai and Miwa so when Aichi looked at his direction it was noticed but the other three.

"_Aichi?_**_" _**Misaki, Kai and Miwa both thought at that time Misaki felt the same as Aichi.

"_Huh… What's this feeling… I feel uncomfortable and… scared? Is this what Aichi has been thinking?_**_" _**Misaki thought.

"_Hm… Aichi is having those bad feelings again, I wonder what is the matter with him._**_" _**Shin thought.

"Hey, Aichi." Emi called and made Aichi snap back.

"Huh… What is it Emi?" Aichi asked.

"Well there is still time, me and Mai were thinking if you and Misaki-san would like to have a Vanguard Fight?" Emi asked Aichi.

"Huh, okay, let's go ask Misaki-san then." Aichi said heading her way.

"Misaki-san can we have a Vanguard Fight?" Emi asked Misaki.

"Sure why not." Misaki agreed.

"Yes!" Emi and Mai said in unison.

"What!" Kamui heard feeling heartbroken that Emi didn't asked him for a fight.

"Hang in there Kamui-san" Reiji said.

"HITKS, yo!" Eiji said.

Morikawa also heard "Hmm… a Vanguard Fight, well it is your lucky day, the great Morikawa is the luckiest today so I the great Morikawa will win all my fight today, so who wants to battle!"

Izaki just sighed.

"Anyone can battle Emi-san excluding you!" Kamui said.

"What are you trying to say, brat." Morikawa said.

"I am saying that you are weak! MAKE-MI!" Kamui retaliated.

"And the fight is on." Izaki murmured.

"Ehehe…" –Aichi.

"Let's go Emi-chan, Mai-chan." Misaki led them to a fight table.

"Hey wait for us too, we want to watch." Miwa said dragging Kai.

"Hey, I can walk." Kai said releasing from Miwa.

"Tenchou dairi want to come?" Emi asked the cat.

"Meow" Tenchou Dairi said and followed the group.

**~After a while~**

"Okay everyone it is time for us to sleep!" Shin notified.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

"Kamui-san hang in there!" –Reiji.

"KHIT, yo!" –Eiji.

Misaki just sighed and Aichi just sweat dropped since Kamui was love struck after fighting Emi.

**~At Misaki, Emi, Mai and Tenchou Dairi~ **

"I wonder if Kamui-kun is now alright." Emi said shifting next to the window.

"Don't worry he is alright, it's normal for us to see him like that." Misaki said while caressing Tenchou Dairi's fur.

"Wow, the moon is so pretty!" Mai said now looking at the window.

"Okay girls, let's go to sleep now." Misaki ordered.

"Okay!" Mai and Emi said in unison.

**-Misaki's P.O.V-**

Emi and Mai finally slept, even Tenchou Dairi, and I was surprised with Tenchou Dairi how is Shin able to let them cat's here.

And ever since this morning Aichi was acting as if something was bothering him time to time and it manage to make me feel uncomfortable.

Although I think he is just sick or something saying to myself that nothing could go wrong on this happy summer time with everyone.

I was at fault too at the shop, I was so happy and busy with friends and minding the shop that I can't believe the smallest thing could become a huge problem.

Today was fun a lot of fun. Finally Shin-san decided to have a vacation from the restless shop, it' is not because I don't like it but because it can also be tiring.

Also that broken AC helped a lot cause it made Shin-san realize something or because he knew but just thought of an excuse but what would I know what is going through that mind of his.

Though even it was fun, problem arose, Aichi being scared of something, Kai being cold and Kamui with Kai.

I like all of them, to tell the truth I want to help them, they are my teammates and especially my friends, but how?

But because of Aichi's uneasiness even I am worried of what is going to happen.

** -Normal P.O.V-**

And because of those trails of thoughts Misaki passed out.

**And that's about it review or pm of what you think about it… (^_^) Ohh… and yeah am I making a broken AC a big deal or it's alright? And sorry if I am not good with titles =_=! Though I am thinking of making a second one for Cardfight Club but from what fairy tale and who's the main character? Any suggestions? **

** This was supposed to be a one-shot/single chaptered story, but before I could finish it, new ideas popped into my head and then there… the story became too long hmmmm…. **

** If it is good or bad please tell me… and if I should make another story like this or nevermind?**


End file.
